shadows embrace ver20
by chaosassasin24
Summary: naruto unleashes a blood line thought to have died out soon after he is banished but a certain weapons misstress, and taijutsu user tag along.how will this efect the shinobi world? what is the council up to? main naruxten slight leexoc multix-overs
1. prologue

Yo every body I'm redoing shadows embrace hope you enjoy

'_Human thoughts'_

"Human Speaking"

'_**demon thinking**_'

"**Demon/Devil trigger speaking"**

'Jutsus'

disclaimer: I... OWN...nothing

shadows embrace

(((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"RASENGAN"!

"CHIDORI"!

The 2 attacks clashed in a battle of supremacy for both had a different reason behind it. Behind the sparking blue chakra was what most would find disturbing the boy, no older than 12, had dark grey hair, a navy blue shirt, white shorts, blue ninja sandals, and a navy blue hiate with the symbol for konohagakure based on it . That's not the disturbing part, the disturbing part was that the boy's hair had grown to the small of his back ,which had grown two had like wings. His eyes glowed the blood red of his sharingan. All his might was based on one thing to get revenge. Opposite him was a boy his same age wearing an orange and blue jumpsuit, with the same hiate, surrounded in an eery red fox-shaped cloak, blood red slit eyes and fangs that pushed past his lips. his reason behind it was a promise

Naruto stared into the eyes of his once brother like friend and saw... nothing , there was nothing left of the Sasuke he knew only a power-crazed maniac, a power-crazed maniac that had just drove that chidori into his stomach right above his seal.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((in side the seal)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

kyuubi was still in the seal watching the battle with mild anticipation, when it felt a shudder ripple through the seal then he could plainly see purple yokai flow through naruto's chakra system .

"**WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"**

The great beast had no time to further ponder this as footsteps were heard then a man appeared this man wore a red trench coat, dark green jeans, brown boots, black fingerless gloves, no shirt and a weird ornate red necklace over his heart.

"Well fur ball looks like you're in a bit of a pickle."

He then proceeded to pull out what looked a rectangular device, but the fox knew better he had been around long enough to know that this was a gun. The man smirked before saying his own special phrase

"Jackpot"

and the world went dark for the fox

((((((((((((((((((((((((outside the seal)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

naruto's eyes flashed a glowing gray before an explosive boom threw both he and sasuke back, as sasuke looked toward the area naruto had landed once the smoke had cleared his eyes widened this wasn't the naruto he knew.

Before him stood something different it stood at 5'9 visible black muscular humanoid form , four black fox tails behind him, golden gauntlets and greaves, golden breastplate with the decal of crimson 9-tailed fox on it ,his sclera ,iris and pupil blended into a menacing blood red, his hair was long spiky and bone white, in his hand he held a long broadsword with a skull and crossbones and ribcage for a hilt the handle was long and had a skull with a point at the end of sasuke was making these assessments naruto was hearing something coming faintly from his mind.

'_This party's getting crazy!"_

The voice resonated with power naruto never felt before it seemed like it was more helpful than the fox!

"**Uchiha"**said naruto snapping sasuke out of his revere,

"**I will bring you back to konoha no matter what ,surrender now and spare yourself the pain."**

sasuke smirked at him before stating in a cocky manner " Dobe you won't be able to defeat me, I'm an uchiha! The best of the best! What can a no name like you do t-"sasuke was cut off as naruto's fist slammed into his gut knocking the wind out of him. The new naruto smirked and stated

"**I really hate preachy bastards like you"**

as he said this several spectral swords appeared around him he grabbed one from the air and held it to sasuke's throat **"come back now or I kill you" **calmly stated naruto "never!" spat the battered uchiha. Naruto had enough he put one arm on sasuke elbow and pulled hard ,CRACK! Sasuke screamed in pain as his right arm was broken naruto then repeated the proses with sasuke's left arm, and both his legs.

After hitting the black haired youth in the back of the neck with the butt of rebellion he hoisted sasuke over his shoulder and walked in the direction of konoha after deactivating his devil trigger **"Heh jac**kpot."

End chapter

so this is shadows embrace rebooted

as you can see dante from dmc3 killed kyuubi

at first to those who read the original naruto turned into Virgil.

So the next devil arm will be a scythe, but it won't show up until the 4th or 5th chapter

until then

review

ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

Im baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!! Chapter 2 is up for business let's get wild!

'_Human thoughts'_

"Human speaking"

"_**Demon thoughts"**_

"**Demon/devil trigger speaking"**

'_Jutsu'_

disclaimer:....really? I just said this last chapter.. I mean.... *sigh* fine, I own nothing.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( konoha gates))))))))))))))))))))))

sakura stood with most of the villagers, waiting at the gates for the demon to bring her precious sasuke-kun back to her, oh yeah she knew about Kyuubi but like the ignorant banshee she was she saw naruto as the fox not a human

"Where is that demon with my sasuke-kun?!"shouted the pink haired banshee.

Lee had had enough with her constant yelling so he rounded on her, belting his own rant at her

"SHUT UP YOU SELF-CENTERED ,FAN GIRL, BITCH"!

Everyone around him was shocked, before now noone had heard the spandex wearing ninja curse, much less at the girl he sworn to protect with his life, but he wasn't done yet.

"WHILE WE'VE BEEN NEARLY KILLED TRYING TO GET YOUR PRECIOUS FUCKING TRAITOR BACK YOU'VE BEEN SITTING ON YOUR ASS DOING NOTHING . WHEN YOU GO OUT TO FIND A TRAITOR THEN YOU CAN CRITICIZE SOMEONE LIKE NARUTO, UNTIL THEN SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!

Sakura was silent for once in her life stunned by what the yellow glowing Nin....wait yellow? Glowing?

It was true lee's hair was standing in spikes, not unlike when he unleashes his gates, his hair was a now a spikier black , his eyes disappeared, bright yellow energy was circling around him. No one around cared about lee's new glow when they saw naruto carrying an unconscious sasuke over his shoulder ,only there were a few differences, this naruto had silver lazily hanging back hair, slate grey eyes that seemed to stare into your very soul, and his jumpsuit was torn with blood coming from his right arm.

A soon as sakura saw this she ran at him her hand outstretching appearing to be reaching for naruto. He saw her run towards him he was smiling which only seemed to fuel her ire. he even tried to talk to her.

"hey sakura-chan I got him ba.." he was cut off as a kunai found it's way deep in his chest it even pierced his lung. Blood started to fill in it as he stated coughing up blood. He was still weak from the fight with sasuke even his new abilities could not heal him that fast..or could it soon he felt a cool coiling sensation on the entry point of the wound it seemed he should get the knife out unless he wanted it to be a permeant fixture in his lung.

So he kicked her...hard.

I mean she flew like 3 feet..it...was..AWESOME!

Naruto took one look at lee before he let a small smirk grace his lips he headed for the hokage tower to drop of the uchiha and then go to sleep.

((((((((((((((((((((((((timeskip: 12:00 am ,Naruto's dream)))))))))))))))))))

naruto stood in an old hotel like shop the first floor was decorated with the heads of various slain demons, their were many instruments the most prominent a jukebox and a set of drums That's when he heard it

'_so you've finally come see me huh.'_

'_That voice' _thought the teen he turned around only to be face to face with a strange man to say the least he wore a bright red trench coat, no under shirt, dark green pants, black boots, black fingerless gloves white lazily hung hair, and steel gray eyes, and he spoke in a rather jovial matter

"sup kid it's time you learned of your blood."

"Who are you"?

"Me? I'm your great-great-great-great-GREAT grandfather Sparda Dante".

"Really?"

"Yeah, now naruto you've probably realized that the fox hasn't said anything to you for awhile right".

Actually he had noticed the fact that the fox had said nothing since his fight with sasuke, at first he thought it suspect but if he knew where it was then why wasn't it attacking him. Dante held out his had and there was a glowing blood red orb that was permeating the same feel as the foxes chakra.

"This is what's left of him now what this is is a soul orb if used by a sparda it can be used to make a devil arm much like rebellion is" he spoke while juggling the orb, " now I would give it to you but at your current level you'd be killed the moment you tried to convert it into a weapon so I'll keep it till your ready." Naruto was about to protest until Dante was gone from his spot and suddenly right next to naruto he handed naruto the strange necklace and spoke to him

"see ya kid."

and the world went white.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((lee's dream)))))))))))))))))))))

he stepped into what appeared to be a dojo he looked around there were training posts every where then there were these strange machines that had appeared ,but nothing prepared him for the man behind him, he stood at 5'7 wearing a blue sleeveless one piece leotard, white gloves, weird shoes that were white with an orange tip, his hair was coal black with a steep widows peak, his eyes were the same color as his hair and he spoke with a voice that commanded respect.

'Bout time you got here brat sit down and I'll tell you of your family.'

Lee couldnt even speak in the face of this man . So he started

"you are a saiyan boy."

"A-a what"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((timeskip: morning))))))))))))))))))))))))

naruto woke with a sudden and violent knock at his door

"Hold on I'm coming" he yelled groggily

as he started getting dressed he noticed a new weight on his chest, he looked down and over the necklace tsunade gave him was a strange red amulet.

'_So that dream was real'_

'_**yeah kid grab rebellion and go get the door.'**_

Deciding not to argue with the voice he got dressed wearing a deep orange jacket, and the pants he wore to sarutobi's funeral, he then grabbed rebellion

When he opened the door 3 anbu were waiting for him: neko, ookami, and saru. The only one who spoke was saru

"Uzumaki-san you are requested at the council chambers immediately."

No words were said naruto simply disappeared into a blur.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((council chambers)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

a black blur arrived in the chamber the shinobi council was on guard as the blur reviled naruto about four seconds later a green blur stood about five inches from naruto this was revieled to be lee, he had changed dramatically as he wore a green sleeveless shirt the bandages still on his hands, dark green baggy sweat pants, blue shinobi sandals, his hair was no longer a bowl cut but short black hair with messy strands hanging down his face.

He was about to ask what was happening when tenten walked into the door.

'_Tenten?/ten-chan?'_ thought both lee and naruto.

End

review


	3. Chapter 3

YO...That's all I gots. Time for the new chapter of shadows embrace (reboot).

Human thoughts'

"Human Speaking"

'Demon thinking'

"Demon/Devil trigger speaking"

'Jutsus'

Disclaimer: I... OWN...nothing

Shadows embrace

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Bullshit…

That's what this was defeatist bullshit.

The council went on about the injuries naruto had given the uchiha and how "the demon" had harmed the haruno as well. The meeting was a front to get rid of him, he knew that but the question going through his mind was "why are lee and Tenten here"? Unknown to him the villagers had gotten restless and thought it nice to kill the one who helped ''the demon'' i.e. Lee, though how they thought they could take down a trained shinobi I don't think they even knew. It got worse as Tenten showed up and started throwing sharp pointy things at people…a LOT of pointy things…no seriously a LOT of pointy things. It was enough to make several grown men both crap and piss themselves

Needless to say many left not even a man.

So the old wind bags were talking and naruto was reviewing the techniques for rebellion along with schematics for some guns

Contrary to popular belief dante made ebony and ivory based off the plans for Luce & Ombra

So naruto was in imagine nation land while one shouted something that was really offense

...at tenten

Rebellion was inches away from his head

"What was that chuckles?"

The council man sat down and tried to cover the large pee-stain on the front of his pants

naruto went back to thinking as rebellion swung back to him

'So _what should I call those guns after i make them Rise&Fall? Nah to corny ,maybe Dusk&Dawn..No to much like sparda's gun's name...hmn'_

The council was ranting again and it was annoying the fuck out of naruto

"Uzumaki Naruto, for mortally wounding the Last Uchiha and haruno sakura and releasing the powers of the Kyuubi, you are here by banished from the Hidden Leaf Village.. You will have two hours to collect your things and leave the Fire Country, after these two hours and you are still in the Fire Country, we will kill you."

"Rock Lee for injuring many of the civilians and several chunnin, you are here by banished from the Hidden Leaf Village. You will have two hours to collect your things and leave the Fire Country, after these two hours and you are still in the Fire Country, we will kill you."

"Higurashi tenten for causing both injury and impotence to many of the populace of konoha, you are here by banished from the Hidden Leaf Village. You will have two hours to collect your things and leave the Fire Country, after these two hours and you are still in the Fire Country, we will kill you." The eldest council member said smirking.

"WHAT!? I'm being banished for doing my mission?!" Naruto yelled in disbelief of all things he thought it'd be only for hurting sakura but to go this far, sure he could handle it but what of the others.

Tsunade slammed her fist on the table, "I OBJECT!!"

The council member smirked again, "You can't object, the council members put it to a vote and we all agreed the Uzumaki Naruto will be banished for hurt Uchiha Sasuke and the other two for hurting the villagers."

Tsunade was furious, she opened her mouth to speak again to them but Naruto cut her off.

"Well you guys just seriously boned yourselves" the mood he spoke in was not angry, or sad, or even remotely upset, in fact it was downright jovial.

He disappeared in a flash of black and was soon followed by lee in his green flash tenten just walked out the door leaving only a letter behind in naruto's seat addressed to tsunade

_'Dear hokage-sama(she cringed at the lack of baa-Chan)_

_if your reading this the council has banished me and lee and whoever else helped me, probably under the pretense of hurting civilians and/or ninjas if so then guess what they just lost two of the things they valued most,the very reason they made us chase sasuke-teme me and lee both have blood line limits._

At this she dropped the note.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((village gate))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Naruto was the first at the gate with 1 hour 59 minutes and 59 seconds

He had nothing he wanted to take with him

….so he basically slept for a few minutes

Lee and tenten arrived a few minutes later both looked severely downtrodden

Before anyone could say anything naruto handed them both a …business card?

"look I know you guys had some sort of dream telling you to go somewhere, so did I so when you guys are done with your 'quests' look me up k?"

Before they could nod naruto had blown out of konoha's gates never to see that hellhole again

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((time skip 2 days)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))0

Four things happened after their banishment

1. Sasuke defected from konoha not a day after naruto was gone,tsunade refused to waste village resources on one traitor

2. Jiraiya defected with the threat to kill any ninja sent after him

3. Kakashi got shit faced on a daily bases along with his new drinking buddy, Iruka

4. And konohamaru never went back to the academy instead taking his surrogate brother's words to heart and training his ass off with ebisu to get stronger so that he may take the title of hokage and bring his brother back.

But they never thought of what was on the horizon

-------------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-----------------------------

Done please review

Chaos.


	4. Chapter 4

Well this and the next two chapters are fillers yeah, yeah I know but they are necessary to the plot as they are naruto's, lee's and tenten's training over their unenclosed amount of time.

This is naruto's

So yeah that's it k enjoy!

_Human thoughts'_

"Human Speaking"

'_**Demon thinking'**_

"**Demon/Devil triggers speaking**"

'Jutsus'

Disclaimer: I... OWN...nothing

Shadows embrace

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))00

Bullshit…

This was complete bullshit…

Not only had he walked through five freaking canyons, seven plains, and a really angry village (never vacation there) and now the voice in his head was telling him that it was just one...more…mile not to mention he's been saying that for 17,000 freaking miles.

"_Just one more…"_

"No shut up" stated naruto

"_But..."_

"No when we are their then and only then will I listen to you...K?"

He closed off the link and continued to walk even more

"_maybe this wasn't such a good idea"_ he thought venomously so far he had come across 500 lower class demons and they all tasted his steel, he still needed to make those guns, not to mention that some grim reaper wannabe tried to take his head off and he couldn't use his devil trigger because the foxes yokai was no longer present in his body all in order to get 15 miles from his destination

The temen-ni-guru

Basically it was a huge tower

But still it was awe inspiring

So naruto was walking and right when he reached the door he got shot in his back which would have took down any normal man but he was sparda naruto bullets meant nothing to him they just made him pissed.

He whirled around black energy flaring around him as he summoned odokemono (joker)

Oh? You didn't know about that? Well Dante finally gave naruto kyuubi's soul and naruto shaped it into a devil arm.

Odokemono was a long scythe, with a long femur bone like staff that was nearly taller than him, the blade was large and blood red with a deeper red decal of the nine tailed fox on the left & right side of the blade, the skull of a fox seemed to attach the blade to the staff in the eye sockets were two glowing rubies, in the middle was a part where naruto could split the top of the scythe and use it like a Kama while a cobalt blue chain connected the two parts, also it could extend.

So he swung it and disconnecting the scythe as it sped rapidly towards the intended target that seemed to expect it as it moved out of the way rather quickly

It appeared behind him readying a round house kick to naruto's face which due to naruto's quick reflexes he was able to partially dodge, his forehead hurt like hell

'_Maybe I should've kept my hiate.'_ He thought rubbing the sore spot

He finally got a close look at the demon and saw what it was.

It stood taller than jiraiya with blue black hair in a matted mane he wore golden armor on his shoulders, chest, forearms, and legs, he wore a golden lion mask that covered the top half of his face, his skin was pale grey with black lines on the visible par of his cheeks (think jiraiya's lines) the only thing other than his features visible was the black smoke coming from the hinges of his armor there was a ornate snipers rifle strapped to his back, his dark grey gloves had spikes on them as they gleamed in the sunlight.

"**Who are you human?"**

"Well fang face my name is… fuck you!"

And he let loose odokemono once more crashing the demon into a nearby wall.

They charged at each other the mysterious demon moved faster than lee did after unleashing the fourth gate

They met in a clash of blows the demon slamming fist after fist in to naruto's staff as he blocked as much as he could

Then the demon socked naruto in the gut sending him flying as blood flew from his mouth

He landed on the floor before spinning on the spot while propelling himself in the air (think how Dante gets up after being hit in dmc: 3)

He disconnected the scythe again and started spinning it over his head before tossing it at full power at the demon. The demon smirked thinking it was just as weak as before he prepared to back hand it away when the scythes blade caught on blue fire before impacting with his arm.

KA-BOOM!!

The explosion rocked the ground as it dissipated the only evidence of it ever existing was the faint crumbling of rocks and walls.

The demon was crouched on the floor his armor cracking as he oozed green blood

"**Interesting… this is the first time I've seen my blood."**

"**Don't get to comfortable human I'm not done with you!"**

At that he started to glow with golden energy before disappearing

Just then naruto faced a barrage of punches all landing with boulder breaking power and the precision off an assassin naruto slammed in to the pavement as it ended

"**Just like the others weak"**

After he said that naruto's body exploded into smoke

'_**What the…**_**'**

That was all he could say before he heard

"RASENGAN"

And then the feeling of being ripped to shreds filled his body before he flew forward from the jutsu's force

"Take that mangy"

"**FOOL! I am aker, but you have beaten me take my spirit and go forth you have my blessing".**

With that the demon convulsed before disappearing in a golden glow

A gold orb of energy appeared in the place aker's body had been before shooting to where naruto was standing

Naruto's limbs started to glow golden before finally stopping as the glow faded naruto saw his new devil arm

His arm up to his elbow on both arms was covered in gold armor, spikes were on both elbows on his fore arms were three vent like objects, the armor ended at his wrists black armor was on his hands along with the underside of his arms his knuckles were spiked, while black and gold armor appeared on his shoulders both shaped like the opened maw of a lion, he also had a pair of golden grieves with a black decal of a lion on each grieve on.

"Sweet"

Naruto started to play with the gauntlet and grieves going through dozens of combos before posing and shouting

"SWEET!"

He turned suddenly remembering why he was there he ran to the door not stopping until he dropped kicked it open

Really unnecessary.

So he picked himself up and started walking inside before he was attacked _**AGAIN…**_ by lusts, and prides

"_Well fuck me"_

Then it started the prides attacked first the grunts of the demon world

Naruto started in the aker glowing bright gold while he sent barrages of punches at the first unlucky pride that had charged him. The vents on his arm tilted away from the remaining prides before roaring and propelling naruto forward shattering the prides with one straight punch before stopping at one of the lusts then using a round house kick he blasted its head off before one of the others charged at him Naruto had already tripped it and snatched the scythe the lust was carrying. Without stopping to think, the silver haired youth had already rammed the scythe into the demons head three times the offending pride burst in to ash after the third hit. He dodged three more rushes form them before slamming right and left hooks into the first while elbow striking another before kicking one straight into the air then turning to the one he elbowed he gathered energy into his palm before blasting it at the lust before it disintegrated (an/: think of Beowulf's zodiac from dmc 3) two more tried to blindside him only to get his right leg slamming into them automatically dusting them one foolish pride that had somehow lived charged him from behind only to get tossed into an incoming lust soon there was no one left.

"Well that was a good workout"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Time skip: 2hours later)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))0

Naruto was pissed. No, he was beyond pissed. He had been going up these stairs fighting Lusts, Wraths and Prides for too long. Naruto took out another three demons with one swing of his sword. "Get out of MY WAY!" Naruto continued this until he reached the next floor. Many gashes could be seen on his body that healed quite quickly. Naruto uttered curses as he walked into the room. Looking around, he saw two large pillars with two headless statues holding a sword. Naruto walked over to the pillar and sat down.

"**Brother, it appears we have a guest."** Naruto jumped from his place and held rebellion at the ready.

'_Them…crap'_

"**Yes brother it does. It has been ages since we have had any guests."**Naruto looked behind himself and up at the statue. He saw that the swords had heads and that they were talking.

"You two must be Agni and Rudra."

"**Correct human. Now, what shall we do to entertain our guest brother**?"Naruto sighed and started pacing.

"**Brother, our guest is sighing.**" Naruto stopped in his tracks and yelled.

"Look, your guest wants to get through! So open the damn door." Naruto shouted and the two bodies of the Devil Arms stood.

"**You must defeat us first.**" Rudra jumped and did a helm splitter where Naruto was standing when the boy jumped to the side.

"Then let's get started."

Naruto ran an attempted to cut Rudra in half but Agni blocked him. Naruto jumped away and started to charge energy into his sword. Rudra bull rushed him, swinging his sword and managed to cut Naruto's arms with a gust of wind before the boy jumped away. Naruto swung his sword at Agni who was also bull rushing him and sent a large drive at him. The blast from the impact sent Agni back a few feet and the Devil Arm resumed his bull rush. Naruto jumped high into the air as Ruidra came from his side to attack him again. 'Damn. If this was a one on one then I might stand a better chance but I have to take them both on at the same time.' Naruto landed a good distance away from the brothers and pulled out odokemono. He ran at Rudra and started a beat down until he had to jump back to avoid a stream of fire from Agni. 'Damn.'

Naruto jumped in between the two and attacked both demons at the same time. It seemed to work until the brothers moved around to attack Naruto on the same side, causing a major burn and a deep gash on his arm.

'Well, that worked for a bit.'

Naruto put the scythe away and started to go through hand seals. 'Ox, monkey, tiger, horse, bird, fox.' Naruto held his right hand to his mouth and aimed at Rudra, "_fuuton: onikase no jutsu_!" A large gust of wind picked up and Naruto shot his hand towards Agni, throwing the two demons off. The strong wind blew Agni off his feet and sent him flying into the wall. Agni's body turned to dust as the sword flew out of its hand and landed in the ground.

"**Brother!"** Rudra jumped over to the blade of fire and picked it up.

"**Now, you shall feel true pain!"** the voice of both brothers sounded as Naruto put made a cross.

"Kage bushin no Jutsu!" A Naruto copy popped into existence with Cerberus at the ready. "Stall them." The clone ran in and started to play with the brothers while Naruto started a longer set of seals. The brothers finally managed to kill the clone and Naruto looked up to see the one body coming after him. "_Doton: doryuu katsu no Jutsu_!" A dragon head came from the floor and fired off several bullets of mud at the body. They hit dead on but the body kept coming. Naruto drew three spectral swords and threw them at the body. All the weapons suck and the brothers made a flaming tempest burning and cutting Naruto up even more. Naruto drew Kyuubi with his one good hand and swung it at the body as it brought down the blades for a finishing blow. The blades never made it to Naruto's body because Naruto was quicker in his strike. The body was split in half at the waist and the brothers went flying from the body and stuck into the ground.

'_Suckers'_

He thought about it and thought '_maybe I don't need these two' _

He was about to leave when they shouted

"**Wait!"**

"**Yes wait!"**

He turned to them "what do you want?"

"**Please take us with you"**

"**We could be of great help"**

"Okay but on one condition no…talking"

"**That is very familiar…"**

"…**we've heard that before haven't we brother?"**

"**Yes but he has been dead for centuries"**

"Whatever"

He grabs the fallen brothers and sheathes them on his back

He then kicks the door open and continues on his way.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((two more hours later)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))000

So far he wasn't lost

"Well at least the old man's good for something"

'_HEY! Let's not forget whose sword your using whiskers'_

"Oh you're just made of bitch aint ya"

There was no answer. Naruto kept walking and found himself in a dark chamber that was somehow damp and strangely familiar in fact if he was one for superstitions this was the sewer he met kyuubi in but why would that be here but what demon would be here he decided to test a theory of his

"_Kami I hope I'm wrong"_

"A Dark Room, eh? Looks like something that you'd think as a final room."

"**That's because it is the final before you reach the roof and your true purpose here."** Naruto looked to the door across him to see a dark figure. The voice was cold, calm and collected. Naruto smirked as he laughed.

"So, do you mind showing me who I get to beat the hell out of now?"

The figure was impassive as he walked towards the middle of the room to show another Naruto with his hair spiked with black tips, clothes that looked like Credo and ornate broad sword in his hand. "So, I get to beat a look alike eh? This should be fun." The look alike scoffed as he vanished only to reappear back pressed against Naruto's.

"**This will be quick for you, fool. You may call me, Damian."** Naruto smirked as he swiftly turned and went to deliver a punch to the clone's head only for it to duck and jump away from him.

"Alright then, pretty boy," Naruto drew rebellion and smirked as Damian drew his sword. "Let's dance." Naruto and his clone dashed at each other and met mid way with both broad swords holding the other in place.

"**Hn."** Damian jumped back and put the sword in front of him and Naruto watched as a flames gathered at the edge of Damian's blade before swiping it at naruto and hitting Naruto, burns and gashes started to appear on his body.

"Arg!" Naruto growled out as the flames vanished and Damian looked to the boy with a calm look.

"**You are weak." **Naruto smirked as Damian looked to him with a scowl

Naruto chuckled as he stood his full height and cracked his neck.

"Then I guess that's enough playing." Naruto and the boy vanished only to appear with swords meeting and vanishing again. The two flashed about the room, meeting sword with sword. The sounds of them meeting were heard throughout the room with the clash of steel. Naruto jumped back and started hand seals as the Damian looked to him unfazed or winded.

"_Kanton: hosenko no jutsu!"_ Naruto shot several fire balls with shuriken hidden in the flames as the clone spun his sword in front of him. The flaming shuriken were stopped and caught in the rotation of the blade until Damian swiped his blade on the floor once to place the shuriken on the floor and then hit them all in one strike, sending them flying back at Naruto at a greater speed. Naruto brought his sword above his head and brought it down in a downward slash, splitting the stars in half and they crashed into the wall. Damian and Naruto rushed and met each other in the middle of the room trying to push the other back. The two struggled for control for a few moments before Naruto took his sword away and the two started to dance, striking swords together and moving around the other. Sparks flew where the swords met as the two continued to fight the other. Each sped up their movements, their strikes becoming blurs but their movement seemed to be the same. The two clashed their swords together and Naruto gritted his teeth as the two pushed against the other. The two blades looked to glow red at the point of contact and Naruto's sword was removed from his hands in a single move as Damian plunged his sword into Naruto's abdomen. Naruto's eyes filled with shock as Damian pulled his sword out of the boy and placed it on his back after getting the blood off.

"**You are a fool, Naruto."** Damian watched the boy fall onto his back and walked over to rebellion. Picking up the sword, he started towards the stair well.

'I can't lose here.' Naruto growled as he tried to stand. He managed to get to a crouching position before Damian turned and rushed him, plunging rebellion into the boy's stomach.

"**Foolishness, Naruto! Foolishness!"** The blade embedded itself into the ground andDamian started for the stairs.

'I . . . . Won't DIE HERE!' rebellion glowed red and exploded itself into the air as Naruto shot up and rushed the look alike with eyes bleeding youkai. Damian turned and in a flash, his sword stopped Naruto's claw from meeting his face.

"**I see you haven't even awakened your true Devil Trigger. Fool. . . . ."** Damian didn't get to finish as a ball of chakra was smashed into his chest.

"Rasengan!"The ball tore away at the clone's chest as Naruto started to emit high amounts of yokai his eyes were blood red and a sickening smile filled his lips. When Damian recovered from the attack that had sent him flying into the wall, he was looking at an enraged naruto with white yokai flailing about him like flames

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto lunged forward and swiped his claw at the clone, leaving 4 large gashes across his arm as Damian jumped away. Naruto jumped at him landing a high kick on Damian and this time landed right in front of him.

"**You managed to hurt me, weakling. Congrats."** Naruto smirked.

"Well, you know what they say. Payback's a bitch!"

Naruto rammed a Rasengan into the clone and it smirked as it faded into nothingness. Naruto calmed himself and started to turn back into his normal form. When he finished transforming, He felt calmer, more in control with his chakra and he felt the knowledge of his new gift, the broad sword, flow through him. He smirked as he vanished into thin air and reappeared next to rebellion he went to pick it up only to be shocked beyond that of a chidori!

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

'_You don't need it anymore'_

'_Dante what do you mean'_

'_I mean naruto your true devil arm awaits'_

No sooner had those silent words been spoken that a purple vortex had absorbed both him and rebellion in its mysterious embrace

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((roof)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The vortex spewed naruto and rebellion out

Naruto fell to one knee while coughing out unseen particles

'_Grandfather what was that'_

No answer.

'_Grandfather?"_

"**What?"**

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard that voice he started to turn his head in the direction it came from only to dodge the last minute as rebellion came to occupy the space he had rather rapidly. Naruto slid back now catching a glimpse of the now devil triggered Dante (think his devil trigger from dmc: 4)

"**Prepare yourself"**

'grandfather I can't fight you"

Dante sneered at him only to lash out once more with rebellion

Naruto moved back his new devil arm drawn, the one he won off of Damian it was a black broad sword with an ornate silver handle( imagine a black and silver force edge)they engaged each other in a violent duel both swords lashing out at each other naruto came out looking worse for wares.

"**Is this it ?"**

No answer

"**WHAT DO YOU FIGHT FOR NARUTO?"**

Naruto could not respond as Dante rounded on him rebellion flashing deadly as it tried to slice naruto in half only taking his right arm off from the elbow instead.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Naruto's screams could be heard for miles.

Soon he was unmoving just standing his bangs covering his eyes

"**I really thought you had more to give naru…"**

He was cut off as naruto's left fist rammed itself into his face naruto's eyes glowed blood red his canines enlarged and white wisps of yokai surrounded him the nub that was his right arm started glowing soon it started to take form of a demonic looking arm (think of Nero's devil bringer if you don't know what it looks like Google it)

Dante couldn't ponder the new developments as a bright blue spectral arm rushed and grabbed him before violently slamming him into the ground though he could pick up naruto's voice though it was more demonic than before

"_**I...Fight…for…HER!"**_

Dante had precious seconds to dodge the impromptu stinger that was coming his way.

"**WHO DO YOU FIGHT FOR NARUTO?"**

"**TENTEN!!!!!!!!"**

No sooner had he said that a white bolt of lightning struck him from the sky when the impromptu smoke had cleared there stood naruto in his new devil trigger ( I'm to lazy to explain it so just imagine a Dante's devil trigger from dmc2 only white) he stood still for one moment before he flashed over to Dante oblivion drawn (the Damian swords name) before cutting Dante in half.

"**good naruto..now to get your true devil arm take rebellion pour your yokai into it then break it."** And with that he vanished. Doing as he saidgrabbed rebellion ignoring the shocks that went through him and did precisely what Dante had told him after a blinding flash naruto was left with a long broad sword; the blade was a shining cobalt blue the edge was a thin red. The guard was a dragon jaw that seemed to clamp to the blade and the handle was that of a kataana's rapped with black cloth.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((time skip: one day)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))00

Naruto hefted his legs on to the desk as he ate what he thought was a culinary masterpiece miso ramen flavored pizza.

His suit had changed since he got there he now wore a black wife beater and a denim jean jacket over it his right sleeve rolled up at his elbow, black jean pants, and white converses, the sparda necklace hung from his neck, he had black fingerless gloves on both hands his right hands glowing fingers showing through his fingerless gloves.

He looked over the newly renovated devil may cry shop his two new guns were resting on the desk he decided to name them **mitsukai & diabolus (Japanese for angel, latin for devil)**

**He heard the door jingle as it opened and he uttered that famous saying**

"**welcome to devil may cry"**

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**End**

**review**


End file.
